A Dream in Spring
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: Kagome falls asleep on a park bench, never knowing what awaits her in the dreamworld.


The breeze drifted lightly through the light green leaves on the trees that had just bloomed, seemingly overnight. The lake could be seen from the bench on which she was sitting. Ankles crossed and hands folded lightly in her lap, holding something, she lifted her head and closed her eyes. It was pretty and when her eyes were closed she could be almost anywhere. The sun shone onto her face, through her eyelids giving everything a reddish hue. The birds in the background and the scent of nature welcomed nostalgia through the door. The soft lap of the water at the edge of the lake was soothing. A soft smile played across her lips as the lethargy of the bright warm afternoon sent her drifting into sleep.

"Kagome! Hey! Kagome!"

She sat up, hearing her name called by a familiar voice. "Hm? Inu Yasha!"

"Duh! Who else!"

She sat up, looking around her. Miroku on her left, Sango next to him, Shippo at her feet and Inu Yasha on her right. "What…? What happened?"

"Meh." Inu Yasha shrugged. "How should I know. You just fell over."

Putting a hand to her face, Kagome thought. "I did…?"

"Yes. We were worried. It could have just been the heat though," Sango offered. "Can you stand?"

Kagome pushed herself to her feet. "Yes… I think so…" She wobbled, Inu Yasha grabbing her arm.

"You sure?" he asked, voice holding a bit of worry.

"Of course I'm sure!" She smiled cheerily at them all. "Let's go!" As they turned away to gather their things, Kagome looked around, the smile dropping from her face. The forest looked familiar, and everything seemed right, but she could have sworn she had just been in her world, sitting by a lake, the well having been sealed.

"Kagome! Let's go! Here's your bike!" Inu Yasha called.

Pausing, she turned and then nodded. "Mm. Coming!" She jogged over to it and jumped on. "Where are we going?"

"Geeze, Kagome, did you lose your memory too?" Shippo asked. "We're going to meet Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru?" she exclaimed in surprise. "What? Why?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and then looked at her. "Did you lose your memory?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not! I… just… must have forgotten! That's all." She laughed again. "So why are we going?"

"Well," Sango began, jumping on top of Kirara. "Sesshoumaru challenged Inu Yasha. Remember?"

"O-oh! Of course!" Kagome bit the inside of her lip. _Sesshoumaru? Challenging Inu Yasha? Why doesn't…. Why doesn't that sound right._ _Sesshoumaru wouldn't challenge him. He's not like that._

"Kagome! Let's go! We're getting left behind!" Shippo shouted, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes! Of course!" Kagome began peddling, catching up to Inu Yasha, Kirara in the air above them. "Inu Yasha…"

He looked over at her. "What."

"You're really going to fight Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course. He issued the challenge, so I'm going. Do you think I'm afraid of him?" He snorted. "Of course not. He's not as great as he pretends to be."

Kagome nodded silently. "I see…" She said quietly.

"Something wrong?"

"Mm." She shook her head. "No. I'm fine." Her mind raced as she peddled. _This doesn't make sense. I don't understand what's going on._ "Where is it we're meeting him?"

Inu Yasha was silent.

"Inu Yasha?"

When he still didn't reply, Kagome looked down, worried, having no idea what was happening around her. She dropped back. "Shippo… Can you tell me what's going on?" She asked quietly.

Shippo cocked his head. "Ya mean you really don't remember?"

Kagome shook her head silently, watching the road in front of her.

"Oh." He was silent as well.

"Will you tell me?"

Shippo looked at her, poofed into a balloon and then floated upwards towards Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

Kagome watched him in stunned silence. _He won't tell me either? Not even Shippo?_ Kagome peddled silently, lost in her own thoughts.

"You there! Stop!" A familiar voice called. "Stop right there!"

Kagome threw her breaks on, startled. "Who—Jaken!"

"That's right! Now stop right there!" He held his staff up, pretending to look important. "His Lordship Sesshoumaru-sama commands it!"

Inu Yasha ceased running and started walking, advancing on Jaken. "Whatever."

Sango brought Kirara to the ground behind Kagome.

Looking around at everyone, Kagome chewed her lip. Everyone seemed so somber. What was going on?

"Jaken said stop you know, Inu Yasha." A young woman's voice said as she came up the hill to stand next to Jaken. She was wearing an expensive green silk kimono with a pattern of orchid flowers on it, her black hair tied up. She was pretty. Looking closer, Kagome tilted her head, frowning. She was familiar too.

"R-rin! That's you?" Kagome blurted.

The young woman looked over at her. "Kagome-san." Rin gave her a small bow. "It's good to see you again."

"Y-yes! It's good to see you too." Kagome smiled, feeling foolish. _Rin? Grown up? And this seems normal to everyone? _She froze. _Maybe it _is_ normal… Is this a different time?_ Kagome got off of her bike.

Rin turned, calling over her shoulder. "This way everyone. Lord Sesshoumaru is expecting you. Come, Jaken."

Jaken turned as well, running after Rin at her heels. "Haha, Inu Yasha! Sesshoumaru-sama will beat you for sure!"

Inu Yasha stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "Ha. Whatever. Let's go, guys." He began walking after the two.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed after Inu Yasha, Kagome trailing behind, thinking hard. _There's something I'm missing. I know there is. If time has gone this far, then I must have forgotten everything, or somehow the well got messed up. …the well? What am I talking about? I was just by the lake? I was at school. College. I was by the lake. There wasn't any well…_

"I see you decided to come, Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru's proud voice stated calmly, carrying across the field in the breeze.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't chicken out. I'm not afraid of you." He said confidently.

Sesshoumaru gave no reply, not even a sign of having heard him speak.

Kagome put the kickstand up on her bike, walking over to stand next to Inu Yasha. She found she had the bow in her hands the quiver on her back. "Inu Yasha—"

"You won't be needing those, Kagome. You can put them back. This is between Sesshoumaru and myself."

Kagome blinked and then returned the items to the basket on her bike. "The two of you are really fighting?"

"Of course!" Inu Yasha said coarsely. "Why do you think we're here? To have a picnic?"

"Well, no…" Kagome began.

"Now go stand over there by Miroku and Sango," He ordered.

Kagome blinked at his tone. "What?"

"You heard me. Go."

"Inu Yasha, why are you—"

"I said go, Kagome. I mean it. Go." His eyes were on Sesshoumaru and his tone tight, entire body tense.

Kagome stared at him a minute before walking over towards Miroku and Sango whose voices ceased as soon as she grew near. _I don't like this. Something's going on and I don't know what it is, and I don't like it._ She stared at the pair, planting her hands on her hips. "What's going on. Why is everyone so tight-lipped all of a sudden? Glancing to her right, she noticed Rin and Jaken sitting together a couple of metres away.

"You mean you really don't remember?" Sango asked softly, staring at the two brothers on the field.

"If I were asking, do you think I'd remember? I wouldn't ask just for fun," She said acidly.

Miroku was gazing at the field as well. "Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha have been spiraling towards an inevitable clash for a while now."

"What? Why?" Her head snapped to the field as there was a roar and the two vanished, blades clashing as they met in the middle. A knot settled in her stomach.

"Yes, it's a fight to the death," Sango said somberly.

"Death?" Her eyes were back on Sango. "What do you mean death? They can't be fighting to the death! That's impossible!"

"They are." Sango's eyes were cool. "They're fighting to the death. Over you."

The ground dropped out from beneath her, and came back just as suddenly, finding herself sitting in the grass. "…me…?" He voice was hushed, stunned.

Miroku crouched down next to her. "You're alright?"

"I…I'm…. just…" The words didn't come. They were interrupted by another loud clash of steel.

"Kagome?" Sango prompted, looking down at her.

"They're…fighting….because of me?" She said hesitantly, eyes wandering before coming to rest on Sango's face in askance. "Wh…why? I don't….understand."

Sango gave her no answer but merely looked back towards the field where the brothers were fighting, swords glinting the sunlight like bright flashes of a firefly.

Miroku took up where she'd left off. "Inu Yasha and his brother were merely looking for an excuse to fight anyway, and so they happened to have an argument over you."

"What? Why would they argue over me? What could they possible _have_ to argue about concerning me for anyway?" Kagome cried, terribly confused.

Miroku gazed at her a moment. "Well, after a battle with some of the forest demons, you had fallen down a ravine and fallen unconscious. Sesshoumaru had found you there and taken you back with him. He nursed you back to health with the help of Rin. You had forgotten your memory that time as well. He knew who you were, but you didn't. You were traveling with them until you regained your health. Apparently, as the story goes," Miroku paused here, clearing his throat. "Apparently, you had fallen in love with him."

"What?" Kagome breathed.

"That's what was told to us," Sango said, still standing, her eyes on the battle.

Kagome was silent and Miroku continued. "So, since is always inevitable, Sesshoumaru ran into Inu Yasha. They fought of course, Inu Yasha seeing that Sesshoumaru had you with him. Sesshoumaru had made an attempt to explain it to him, but Inu Yasha just wanted to fight. There wouldn't be any talking. Well, then you remembered who you were and everything so you ran in and stopped the two of them." He sighed. "You being with him required some explaining. Of course, Inu Yasha wanted to know what was going on. You had to explain yourself, granted. So you explained."

Kagome watched him. "Yes, Miroku. What did I explain? Tell me!" she prompted.

Miroku sighed. "You explained that you were in love with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blinked. "I'm _what?_"

"In love with the man!" Sango put in. "You heard him!"

Looking up at Kagome, she could sense the other woman's anger. "Sango…"

"Don't 'Sango' me, Kagome. It's your own mess that you got yourself into. You should be the one to fix it!"

Kagome looked down at her lap, thinking. _I don't even remember this! I'm in love with Sesshoumaru? But…Inu Yasha…I love Inu Yasha…_ Even as she thought the words, a feeling wrenched at her heart.

"So now the two of them are fighting, Kagome. What are you going to do?" Sango asked her.

"I…I don't know… I don't know what to do!" Kagome looked up at her, sorting through all the thoughts running through her head and the feelings running through her heart. "I'm…confused still. I don't know what's going on. It's so… Sango—"

"Get yourself together, Kagome!" Sango said flatly, shaking her stinging hand that had just slapped Kagome.

Kagome's hand hovered above her stinging cheek, staring blankly. The clash of metal against metal sounded once more in the background, a shout of fury coming from one of the two men fighting for her sake. Turning her head slowly, Kagome looked to the battle. Her head snapped back towards Sango, Miroku sitting back morosely watching as well. "Sango."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."  
"Hm?" Sango opened her mouth to say more, but Kagome was already running towards the fight between the two brothers. "Kagome!"

Miroku was on his feet and ready to run after her, but Sango's hand caught his sleeve. "Wait!" Shippo and Kirara stood ready to run as well, worried.

Kagome ran, fearing the others would catch her and stop her. "Inu Yasha! Sesshoumaru!" She screamed, urging her legs to go faster. "SESSHOUMARU! INU YASHA!"

Inu Yasha roared, jumping back from the clashing blades, his eyes blazing with fury, snarling. Sesshoumaru's lip was curled up in a silent snarl as well, eyes narrowed to slits of venom. Neither of them saw or heard Kagome. She stopped running and paused, eyes on the two. "Sesshoumaru! Inu Yasha! Stop! Please!" She cried, hoping her words would reach them.

"Stay back, Kagome!" Inu Yasha half-shouted, half-growled, eyes remaining on his brother, Tetsusaiga held before him, ready.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her. "Come get behind me, Kagome. That way you won't get hurt." His sword down at his side, yet ready, he watched her, waiting for her to move. "Kagome?"

Swallowing, Kagome looked back and forth between them both. "I—I… I can't!" She shouted. "I'm not going to chose between you two! I can't do it!"

Inu Yasha looked at her in surprise. "What?" Sesshoumaru's look betrayed a tinge of surprise and nothing more.

"So stop fighting! I mean it! I don't want either of you to get hurt! I'm not going to chose!" Her hands balled into fists at her sides, Kagome shouted to the two of them, shoulders quivering.

Inu Yasha stared at his brother and then back at Kagome. Slowly, his sword came down and he slipped it halfway into its scabbard.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot do what you ask."

Inu Yasha looked at him in surprise, sword back out in a second. "What!"

Kagome looked at him. "Sesshoumaru! Please!"

Sesshoumaru gave his head a single shake, eyes resting coldly on his brother. "This Sesshoumaru has challenged that one to a fight. This fight cannot go uninterrupted nor can it go unfinished. However, it should be finished soon."

"What! And how can you know that! I can beat you!" Inu Yasha shouted angrily.

Kagome took a step towards them.

"Kagome! Stay there!" Inu Yasha ordered, settling into a ready position.

Kagome froze. Looking at Sesshoumaru and then back at Inu Yasha desperately, she thought quickly. _No! They can't fight! I don't want them to! One of them will end up getting hurt, or worse—killed!_

Sesshoumaru's blade came up, ready, eyes issuing the challenge. Crouching, he sprung towards Inu Yasha who ran forward, meeting his blade. The two of them clashed and then sprung backwards, completely serious in their will to fight.

Kagome called their names in earnest, but they ignored her. They ignored her or completely didn't hear her. Kagome swallowed. Steeling herself, she saw only one solution. She would have to make them stop. She took a step forward, swallowing, watching the two as they ran towards each other again. "No! Stop!"

The two once again separated, breathing hard. Inu Yasha dropped to one knee with a gasp, spitting to one side, blood mixed with saliva. Growling, he shoved himself to his feet, glaring at Sesshoumaru, one corner of his mouth mysteriously curved up in semblance of a smile. His head held high with pride, Sesshoumaru watched his brother disdainfully, calling, "This Sesshoumaru will win. You may as well give up now, and perhaps this Sesshoumaru will spare your life."

Inu Yasha spat again. "Yeah right! Not in a million years!"

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru said with a bob of his head. "Then it shall be yours that is the body lying on this field when this Sesshoumaru walks away with his prize."

Inu Yasha's lip curled up. "I wouldn't count on it!" He lowered his sword, once again running at his brother.

Kagome watched silently, fearfully, frozen, unable to look away and not wanting to watch.

Sesshoumaru calmly advanced on his brother at a walk. "You will die here today, brother. It ends today." He ran suddenly, blades clashing, a sharp grating sound to the ear. Inu Yasha flew back, Sesshoumaru jumping back lightly. As Inu Yasha struggled to his feet once again, his right sleeve fluttered to the ground, a line of blood appearing across his shoulder. Too enraged to notice, Inu Yasha charged again with a shout. "You're going down, Sesshoumaru!" He twisted away from Sesshoumaru's blade and slashed at him, Sesshoumaru pulling back, but not before a line of blood appeared on his cheek, several hairs flying off into the wind.

His hand went to his cheek. Pulling it away, seeing the blood, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Foolish. You are foolish, Inu Yasha."

The two settled themselves, blades ready and then ran towards each other again and again with vengeful fury. Kagome, watching from the sidelines, was powerless to stop them. Tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, angry at herself for her helplessness, angry at the two of them for fighting over her, angry at Miroku and Sango for deliberately staying out of it, and angry at the day for being so lovely while the blood of the two men that she loved best was being shed.

"SESSHOUMARU! INU YASHA!" she screamed. "STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed again and again, falling over onto the grass, grabbing it in a chokehold, sobbing fiercely. She looked up at the two of them again, not sure what to do.

Sesshoumaru spun, his blade slicing through the back of Inu Yasha's robe, biting into his skin. Skidding in the dirt, Inu Yasha ignored it, springing after his brother, blades clashing once again. The two were locked in battle, neither one able to hear anything else.

Gathering her wits, Kagome pushed herself to her feet. The two had once again landed several meters apart and were cut, bloody, tired, and breathing hard. Kagome dashed in-between the two, arms held out. "Stop! Please! Please stop fighting!"

Sesshoumaru blinked a couple of times, his sword still. "Kagome?"

Inu Yasha shook his head, looking at her. "Kagome! What are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"No! I won't! Stop fighting!" She cried, back to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome mo—Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Inu Yasha growled.

Kagome whirled, Sesshoumaru right behind her. "Sesshou…maru…" He stopped right next to her and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, barely turning his head. "Wha…" His eyes seemed almost kind, warm.

"This Sesshoumaru asks that you stay out of this fight." He breezed passed her, his scent lingering behind.

Kagome stared, unmoving until she once again heard the crash of steel against steel. "NO!" She whirled and ran towards the two again, throwing her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, who just so happened to be the closest. "STOP!"

Sesshoumaru froze as well as Inu Yasha. "Kagome! What the heck are you doing?" Inu Yasha shouted. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled softly, neither demanding nor cruel.

Her face buried in his kimono, she breathed in his scent. She knew it. Somehow she knew it. But she'd never been with Sesshoumaru, so how could she? Kagome didn't care. She clung to the man. "P-please… Please stop fighting."

"Kagome! Get away!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Does this mean that you choose this Sesshoumaru?"

Her head came up quickly. "Choose? What do you mean?"

"No!" Inu Yasha charged at Sesshoumaru who promptly flung Kagome away to the side and brought his sword up.

"Inu Yasha! This is over! She has clearly made her choice."

"No! I don't believe that!" Inu Yasha's sword flashed as it cut across Sesshoumaru's chest, cutting kimono and skin.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, her voice hoarse, pushing herself to her knees. When had Inu Yasha gotten so strong? Was it possible that he could defeat his elder brother? "Inu Yasha! Osuwari!"

Inu Yasha looked at her, mildly confused. "What?"

Kagome's eyes glanced at his neck—the necklace was gone. Since when? Why was this happening? Her hands at her neck, she gasped, looking down. _She_ had it? Why did Kagome have the necklace?

Sesshoumaru was on his feet. He held his sword out and hissed, "Foolish hannyou… You will die for that."

Kagome's eyes refused to shut by her command, and actually did the opposite, opening wider. They were glued to the scene, watching as Sesshoumaru sprang forward gracefully towards Inu Yasha, sword down and ready, suddenly slicing upwards, Inu Yasha scrambling to block but failing as Sesshoumaru's sword sliced across his chest, blood spurting. He spun, as if in slow motion, and dropped heavily to the ground.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed again, the tears falling freely down her cheeks, as the spell binding her legs was removed and she ran to his fallen body. "I-inu Yasha…" Her hands were trembling as she turned him over.

"K-kagome…" he moaned, his voice weak. "Kagome…. I'm s-sorry… T-tell…" He coughed, blood mixing with his spit. "T-tell S-sango and Miroku…" He took a deep breath. "…I'm….s-sorry…" Taking another deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak.

"No! Inu Yasha! Just wait! We'll get help!" Kagome cried, almost hysterical.

"Kagome! Sh-shut up j-just a…a minute…" He rasped, eyes fluttering. "I…I… I'm sorry…. I-I l-love….y-you…" He breathed his last, eyes fluttering closed.

Kagome stared, hands shaking. "I-inu… Yasha…? INU YASHA!"

"He is dead." Sesshoumaru stood calmly, flicking the blood from his sword before resheathing it. He turned, his silver hair blowing in the wind, his kimono fluttering open, ripped and torn, yet still retaining his majesty, dignity and pride.

Kagome pulled back, her trembling hands at her mouth.

"Come. You are shaking. Are you cold?" Sesshoumaru stripped off his haori, draping it around her shoulders.

Kagome flinched. "H-he… He was your brother!" She looked up at him, eyes bright with tears.

"It was a fight to the death," Sesshoumaru explained, unmoved by her tears. "This is how he wanted it. This Sesshoumaru also preferred it that way."

"But he was your brother!" She jumped to her feet. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Her voice broke as she wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing hysterically.

Sesshoumaru watched her a moment before moving next to her and pulling her to his warm, strong chest, having cleaned the bloody cut. "It was a good fight and this Sesshoumaru does not regret it. Neither, this Sesshoumaru believes, does the hannyou."

Kagome grabbed his kimono, sobbing into his chest. She didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru bent his head, breath warm against her ear. Kagome shivered.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms more tightly around her, nibbling lightly on her ear.

"S-sesshoumaru! What are you doing!" Kagome blushed, lifting her head to look at him.

Sesshoumaru's lips were curled up in what people would normally call a smile. He leaned closer, pressing his lips lightly but firmly against hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the tears run.

Kagome opened her eyes seeing not Sesshoumaru's face but the late afternoon sky. She gasped. "What?" Sitting up, she looked around. She was in her world. A dream? It was so long ago… Gasping she felt for the necklace. It was still there. Inu Yasha's necklace. Bringing a hand to her face, she felt her cheeks, surprised to find them wet and her lips still warm. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Kagome wept.


End file.
